


Paenitet

by frozenCinders



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, i spell his name cee heck off ao3 categories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, what happens if you don't feed as much as you're supposed to? Do you die?"</p><p>Incubus AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paenitet

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the letters in storm 3 where darui says cee told him he apologizes too much

"An... Incubus?"

Cee stared at the man, "Darui", clearly suspicious. When he blinked, Darui somehow seemed less visible. He blinked a second time and the stranger was gone. Cee looked around the room frantically, starting to panic. He was about to start wondering if he was insane when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"See? Uh, didn't mean to scare you or anything. Sorry," Darui assured him, noticing how startled the boy was. The sympathetic half-smile he had been attempting fell when Cee just continued eyeing him uncomfortably.

"Look, I don't know what you've heard about my kind, but let me get this straight for you. Incubi feed off of the pleasure of humans. There's barely any point in doing anything to you against your will since it wouldn't do much for me. Plus," he sat back against the bed post and looked at the ceiling, "I usually can't really go through the hassle of getting to know people, especially getting them in bed. I usually just cast one of our weaker spells that give humans, uh... whatever you call it. 'Wet dreams,' right?"

Cee visibly relaxed at that, but swallowed before he spoke, "It must not really sustain you..."

Darui just looked at him, tilting his head.

"Wouldn't you get more out of... well, wouldn't it save time to just get someone into bed one night than to give people wet dreams all the time?"

"So what, you feel bad for me now?" he joked.

"I'll assume that's a yes," Cee muttered, going silent again. He could tell Darui was about to leave again and tried his best to think of something to say.

"So, what happens if you don't feed as much as you're supposed to? Do you die?"

"Nah, nothing like that. Incubi and Succubi alike need... 'that' kind of energy to stay in the human world. If we run out of energy, we get automatically sent back to our world. To come back, we can just get the energy from each other, but it's nowhere near as strong."

"So how many times have you gotten sent back?" Cee asked, looking away and trying not to smile.

Darui blushed a bit and scratched his cheek before muttering, "twice."

Cee expected more, but Darui did say that he just _usually_ didn't go through the trouble of sleeping with humans. He's no doubt done it before. Cee found himself thinking that it probably wouldn't even be that much of a hassle, considering how attractive the Incubus was.

"What other spells do you have, exactly?" he thought to ask, just in case Darui had used one on him.

"It's weird, you'd think we'd have a wide range, but Incubi and Succubi don't really specialize in magic. We have the dream spell I told you about, a sensory enhancement spell that basically works like those pills people take when they can't get it up, and the dematerialization trick that I showed you a while ago."

Cee gave a small hum of acknowledgement and there was silence between them again for about a minute before Cee inched closer to Darui.

"I don't think I would actually mind... helping you," he whispered, eventually gathering the courage to look the Incubus straight in the eye. His eyes wandered down slightly and he realized that Darui's lips looked really soft. He wanted to kiss him, but figured he'd look easy if he made the first move on an Incubus of all things.

Darui apparently sensed his wish and showed mercy, kissing the blond first as he crawled on top of him. Cee closed his eyes, relishing in the fact that he was right and that Darui felt really nice to kiss. He was absolutely sure there was some sort of spell he was under that made him feel that way. There was no way he would normally get aroused so easily. There was no way he would let a stranger on top of him or even in his bed at all so easily.

"Sorry," Darui murmured in Cee's ear as he realized the blond seemed to be having second thoughts. He began to get up just to give him some space, but Cee propped himself up on his elbows and threw an arm around Darui's neck, bringing him back down to himself. Darui nuzzled Cee's jaw and kissed under it. The latter's face started turning red as he tentatively wrapped his legs around Darui's waist. He mumbled something, but the Incubus didn't quite catch it, raising his head and staring expectantly.

"Could we... hurry up?" Cee repeated, sinking into the mattress slightly. Darui gently placed his hand on Cee's hip, running his hand up the shorter human's side as he nibbled at his earlobe. He suddenly sat up, leaving Cee feeling cold and confused.

"Get undressed," he simply said. Darui realized in the middle of removing his own shirt that he may have sounded a bit too demanding. He quickly removed it and was about to apologize, but Cee didn't seem to have a problem with it, seeing as he was already done. The Incubus smiled just a bit, but then realized something.

"You don't happen to have anything to make this easier, do you?" he asked, suprising Cee with how quickly he was on top of him again. The blond opened his mouth to say something but closed it as his face turned red again, settling for shaking his head. Darui tilted his own and decided to go ahead and leave his pants on if he would risk hurting the human. He heard Cee make a confused sound as he watched the Incubus climb down his body. He brought his hand up to his face, pressing the back of his fingers against his mouth instinctively as he realized what was about to happen.

He only half-tried to conceal his moan when Darui started licking at him. He wasn't sure if the Incubus would benefit more from his noises or not. He wanted to ask, but figured it wasn't the right time to try to make Darui talk. Cee tossed his head left and right as Darui swallowed around him, filling the room with uneven panting and tiny, shaky groans as he came embarrassingly fast into the stranger's ('stranger... stranger,' he unintentionally reminded himself) mouth.

Darui licked his lips and stared up at the boy, crawling back up just to lay next to him. After a few moments of consideration, Darui slowly wrapped his arms around Cee, bringing him closer. He grinned when the human didn't resist, dragging himself down a bit so he could rest his head between Cee's jaw and shoulder, taking a deep breath and giving him one last little kiss before settling down.

"Oh yeah," he spoke in a hushed tone, "did you ever say your name?"

Cee realized that Darui hadn't asked, and that that was probably the reason why he felt like he was coming off as easy. He muttered his name to Darui, trying to literally shrug him off now that he realized why he felt the way he did. Darui just whispered another apology into his neck.

"Quit apologizing so much," he hesitated for a moment, "... and I better see you when I wake up."

Darui smiled again, nodding slightly against him.


End file.
